L'Appel du Soleil
by Welzy
Summary: TRADUCTION. Sept ans après la guerre, alors qu'Azula a retrouvé un certain équilibre, Zuko lui offre la chance de racheter ses erreurs du passé et retrouver sa liberté. En échange, elle devra partir à la recherche d'une personne qu'elle ne croyait jamais revoir en compagnie d'un homme qui, jusqu'à ce jour, elle croyait être un ennemi.


**Disclamer** : Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air ne m'appartient **PAS**. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent aux génies DiMartino et Konietzko. Quant à l'histoire, elle provient de LadyFireNation. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de cette fanfiction. (J'ai bel et bien l'accord de cette dernière pour vous traduire sa fanfiction, je ne m'autoriserai tout de même pas à m'approprier les droits).

**Rating** : Cette fanfiction est classée mature pour les propos contenus dans cette fanfiction et certaines scènes plus explicites aux contenues matures. La lecture est donc à votre discrétion, mais, au moins, vous en êtes prévenus (quand bien même je m'assurerai de vous le faire savoir en début de chapitre lorsque ledit chapitre contiendra un passage du genre).

Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture et toutes reviews concernant le contenu de l'histoire seront transmises à son auteur initiale !

**L'appel du Soleil (traduction de **_**Gaining One's Freedom**_**)**

_**Chapitre I : Un avant-goût de Soleil**_

Cela faisait sept ans que la Guerre de Cent Ans s'était terminée. Et chaque jour Azula ressentait cette défaite au plus profond d'elle-même. L'échec n'avait jamais été une option dans les yeux de son père. Toutefois, elle avait échoué et misérablement qui plus est. Ce n'était pas que son Agni Kai contre son frère qu'elle avait perdu. Ce jour-là, elle y a aussi perdu la tête.

Comme s'en était humiliant. À ce jour, son frère se trouvait à être le Seigneur du Feu alors qu'elle, elle se trouvait dans une cellule plusieurs mètres sous terre. Et si elle a retrouvé ses esprits au fil des années, sa liberté, elle, de ce qu'elle croyait, se trouvait perdue pour toujours.

Toutefois, tout changea ce matin-là.

Azula ouvrit les yeux sur son frère, Zuko, qui la regardait au travers les barreaux de sa cellule. Il ne ressemblait plus à cet adolescent qui avait parcouru mers et terres lors de sa course à l'avatar, c'était désormais un homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Un homme qui ressemblait sans aucun doute à Ozai, leur père. Il était aussi grand que ce dernier et sa taille chétive s'était vue transformée en une musculature impressionnante. Son visage était découpé d'une mâchoire forte et carrée et il avait les mêmes prunelles ambrées de son père. Il n'avait toutefois pas la même pilosité faciale qu'Ozai et il arborait une cicatrice sur le côté gauche de son visage que seul ce dernier possédait, si gentiment offerte par celui dont il ressemblait tant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Zu-zu ? Venu étalé une fois de plus ta victoire ? » demanda Azula.

Zuko répondit seulement, « Ozai s'est enlevé la vie la veille au soir, dans sa cellule. Tu seras présente aux funérailles et tu vas nous regarder alors qu'oncle et moi allons brûler son corps. Les gardes seront là d'ici une heure pour t'amener aux estrades. Ce sont les traditions, Azula. Il n'y aura aucun retour arrière possible. »

Azula ne fit que répondre en ricanant et en déviant son regard de son visage. Elle entendit la porte de sa cellule se fermer alors que Zuko venait de quitter la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Azula n'était pas du genre à pleurer. Sincèrement, qu'en avait-elle à faire que son père se soit retirer la vie ? Se retirer la vie était faiblesse. Elle ne croyait pas en la faiblesse. Sans compter que la mort de son père ne l'atteignait pas, ne serais-ce qu'un minimum. Il n'avait été qu'une horrible figure paternelle. Elle s'est prouvée à cet homme, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, qu'elle lui était loyale et en mesure d'être son égale. Or, peu importe ce qu'elle avait pu faire, jamais il n'eut de considération pour elle. Quand bien même ce fut tous ces efforts qui l'eurent conduite en prison.

Tout au plus une heure plus tard, cinq gardes vinrent pour l'escorter aux funérailles. Enchaînées (aux poignets et aux chevilles), elle quitta sa cellule sombre pour éventuellement atteindre l'extérieur. Et alors qu'elle marchait dans la lumière du soleil, pour la première fois depuis sept ans, elle prit une profonde inspiration, laissant l'air frais pénétrer ses poumons tout en fermant les yeux de contentement.

*_Comment ais-je pu ne pas réaliser combien cela m'avait manqué ? La chaleur du soleil su mon visage. L'air frais dans mes poumons ? C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin_* pensa-t-elle.

Ce n'était toutefois pas pour durer et, tout juste deux heures plus tard, voilà qu'elle était raccompagnée à sa cellule par les mêmes gardes qui l'en avaient sorti. Son père n'était désormais plus que des cendres dans le vent, incinéré par son propre fils et son propre frère, ceux qu'il avait lui-même banni il y avait cela quelques années. Et elle, elle était de retour dans sa cellule froide, odorante et vide de soleil.

Ses désires de vengeance, de pouvoir et de contrôle s'étaient effacés avec le temps, lentement mais sûrement, pour ne laisser place, à ce jour, qu'à un ardent désir de liberté. Le soleil sur sa peau lui manquait. L'air frais dans ses poumons lui manquait. Sa maison, son chez-elle, quand bien même tout ce qu'elle avait connu ne s'y trouvait plus, lui manquait.

Et alors qu'Azula s'était perdue dans ses pensées, entre la chaleur du soleil et le vent dans ses cheveux, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit.

« Comment vas-tu, Azula ? » s'enquit une voix masculine.

« Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu, Zu-zu ? » lui répondit-elle.

Elle pivota pour faire face à Zuko. Ce dernier était vêtu de sa tenue de Seigneur du Feu, de larges robes rouges et noires avec une armure sur son torse où les épaulettes se courbaient légèrement vers le haut. Et, au sommet de sa tête, la couronne du Seigneur du Feu.

« Parce que s'il y a bien une chose qu'oncle Iroh m'a enseigné, c'est que la famille est importante. Et aussi bien souhaiterais-tu ne pas en faire partie, tu es toujours ma sœur. »

« Et pourquoi cela devrait signifier quelque chose pour toi ? Tout ce qui t'importe, tu l'as, désormais. Tu as la couronne, tu es à la tête de la nation. Et si les rumeurs sont vraies, cette paysanne de la tribu de l'eau est tienne désormais. Alors que moi, je suis enfermée dans cette cellule, seule avec moi-même. Une cellule où tu m'as toi-même enfermée en la façonnant d'une façon que je ne puisse même pas penser m'échapper. Tu as pris mon joyeux petit univers pour l'écraser et en faire un enfer. Alors, comment je me porte ? Je vais bien… Parfaitement bien » rétorqua-t-elle, déviant son regard du visage de son frère.

Zuko regarda autour de lui. Celle cellule entièrement faite de métal et enterrée plusieurs mètres dans le sol se voulait affaiblir sa maîtrise du feu. Et il lui était tout simplement impossible que de tenter d'utiliser l'électricité sans qu'elle ne s'électrocute elle-même.

« Ton univers n'était PAS joyeux. Il était basé sur des fables comme quoi la guerre devait apporter prospérité et joie au travers les autres nations. Or, la guerre n'a fait qu'amener haine et peur, sang et mort. Et personne ne mérite de vivre dans un tel monde. » Zuko inspira profondément avant de poursuivre. « Je comprends que ce sont ces idées qui t'ont amené à faire les choses atroces que tu as faites. Ce sont ces idées et la haine d'Ozai envers le monde qui ont fait qui tu es aujourd'hui. J'y ai cru, moi aussi, à une époque, à ses idées. Mais j'ai changé. Et tu peux changer, aussi. Je suis même prêt à t'en donner la chance. »

« Vraiment Zu-zu ? » répondit-elle avec sarcasme, portant son regard dans celui de son frère. « Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? Tu vas inviter notre oncle à venir me raconter de vieilles histoires sur comment les gens vivaient-ils ici à l'époque ? Peut-être même pourrait-on boire un peu de thé alors que l'on discutera de la façon dont je pourrais changer ? » Elle eut un rire sarcastique. « Désolée mon frère, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas. »

« Tu as raison » lui répondit-il alors qu'il vint s'accroupir devant la cellule et qu'il regardait fixement celle qui se trouvait derrière les barreaux. « Mais te libérer et te laisser une chance que de racheter tes fautes pourraient peut-être fonctionner. »

L'attention d'Azula était désormais totalement portée sur son frère. Son visage avait blêmit et elle réfléchissait à toute allure alors qu'elle se tournait complètement pour faire face au Seigneur du Feu qui se trouvait désormais face à elle.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je vais te donner une quête. Complète-là et ramène moi ce que je veux et tu auras ce que tu veux. Ton titre de princesse te sera aussi restaurer, avec tous les avantages que cela implique. » La voix de Zuko était désormais plus calme et peut-être un peu trop douce.

« Une quête, vraiment ? Tu vas m'envoyer pour une quête ? Tu sais que tes gardes ne peuvent rien contre moi ? Que je pourrais les tuer et fuir ? Fuir quelque part où jamais tu ne pourrais me retrouver ? Tu te retrouverais sans prisonnière et avec quelques gardes en moins » lui répondit-elle sèchement. C'était le ton doux de son frère qui l'avait rendu agressive. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa gentillesse ni même de sa pitié. Elle était la princesse de la Nation du Feu. Elle devait être crainte et respectée, non pas une personne dans le besoin.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait dut répondre alors que le visage de Zuko devait sévère, sombre et que ses yeux s'enflammaient d'une colère sourde.

« Tu peux tenter de me tuer, Azula. Et tu peux essayer de fuir. Mais ma maîtrise est désormais aussi, voir même bien plus forte, que la tienne. Cela fait des années depuis notre dernier Agni Kai. Essaie de me tuer. Essaie de fuir et tu ne seras rien de plus qu'Ozai. Des cendres dans le vent. »

De nouveau, Zuko inspira profondément et poursuivit avec une voix plus douce, bien que toujours sévère. « J'ai vu comment tu as réagis lorsque tu es sortie de ta prison, ce matin. Tu as levé ton visage vers le ciel et tu as souris à la chaleur du soleil. Tu veux ta liberté. Tu veux cette chaleur contre ton visage et cet air frais dans tes poumons. Tu veux regagner ton titre. Sûrement bien plus que tu me veux mort. Et je peux t'aider à retrouver cette liberté. »

Azula déglutit difficilement. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, Zuko avait décidément changé. Il était plus fort et bien plus en maîtrise de lui-même qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. À l'époque, elle le savait, la menace de s'enfuir lui aurait valu une attaque imminente de la part de son frère. Mais aujourd'hui, il était resté calme. Certes, en colère, mais d'une colère froide, chose qu'elle savait bien plus dangereuse que la colère explosive dont elle était habituée. Et pire, il savait la vérité. Il savait qu'elle souhaitait plus ravoir sa liberté que sa mort, à lui.

Le regard de Zuko croisa celui de sa sœur. Dans ses yeux brillaient pouvoir et savoir. Il avait l'avantage, tous les deux le savaient.

« C'est bon Zu-zu » commença-t-elle. « Quelle est cette quête et comment puis-je ravoir ma liberté ? »

« Tu viendras au repas de ce soir et l'on verra si je peux te faire assez confiance pour te laisser sortir d'ici. Et si la soirée se passe bien, je te dirai comment tu pourras regagner ta liberté. »

Et, sur ces mots, Zuko se redressa et quitta la prison.


End file.
